Solo Granger
by MaybeJane
Summary: Si la vida es difícil para un estudiante, y sobre todo, para un prefecto, tener a una directora como es Dolores Umbridge puede ser letal. Cuando la primera pintada aparece sobre el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, Hermione es elegida para encontrar a los sospechosos. Pero lo que no se imagina, es que el destino ya le tiene preparado la mejor y más fantástica "broma" de toda su vida.


**DISCLAIMER**: Nada de esto es mío, es de la famosa autora** J.K Rowling**. Y por supuesto, sin ánimo de lucro.

**¡NOTA IMPORTANTE!: **Esta historia es mi versión **del quinto libro. **Aquí **NO **existe el personaje de **VOLDEMORT, **y la razón es que necesito a los estudiantes libres de la carga de la guerra. Gracias por leer,

…

**PRÓLOGO**

**...**

Hermione solo quería ir al servicio, simplemente. Aquel uno de septiembre, en mitad de la multitud que entaponaban los pasillos del tren, su vegija empezaba a darle avisos alarmantes en forma de punzadas dolorosas en el vientre. Y solo tenía que llegar al final del corredor, solo eso. Pero parecía imposible.

—¡Ey, Herm!—Aquella era la voz inconfudible de Neville entre el gentío. Cuando miró, vio que estaba a unos INFRANQUEABLES centímetros más allá—. ¡Aquí!—La llamó.

La verdad es que podría haber sacado la placa de prefectos, pero aparte de que dudaba seriamente de que sirviese para algo no quería utilizar su nueva posición para beneficio propio. Además, se la había dejado en el compartimento y no pensaba volver. No después de la enésima pelea con Ron por su forma de comer chocolate con la boca abierta. No después de que Harry bufase por tigrésima vez elevado al cubo. Como si ella tuviese la culpa.

En fin, que no iba a darse la vuelta, pero ver a toda aquella masa compacta formada por brazos, torsos y piernas era para pensarselo. Por lo que podía observador desde su posición, la gente se había agrupado como mejor les convenía a lo largo del pasillo mientras hablaban y reían despreocupadamente, de acá para allá y saludando a voz en grito. El caos de siempre. Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso esco...

—¡Herm!—Volvió a gritar Neville, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hermione intentó levantar un brazo, pero le fue imposible.

—¡Hola, Nev!

De repente, se abrió un hueco y sin pensar demasiado avanzó rápidamente para colarse colarse entre dos alumnos de último curso, pero se topó directamente con sus enormes espaldas.

Ouch. Tiempo muerto.

—¡Lo sient...!

—¿Qué coño haces?_—_Le rugió uno de ellos dándose la vuelta.

Slytherins, obviamente.

Ninguna casa parecía albergar tanta concentración de especímenes desarrollados muscularmente como era Slytherins. Eso sin contar la personalidad arisca y arrogante, y el odio masivo hacia las demás casas solo por ser pobres.

Claro, y el dinero. Todos los sly eran asquerosamente ricos. Y aquel grandullón parecía haber dado el pleno de todo, un cinco por uno. Bingo.

—¡Quita de en medio, imbécil!—Siseó, haciéndole un gesto despectivo mientras se daba la vuelta.

_«_Eso es lo que intento, ¿sabes?_»_, pensó, desesperada, _«_intento llegar al servicio, ¡solo quiero llegar!_»._

—¡Hermione!

Se movía como una marioneta de un lado a otro y hacía demasiado calor. ¿Alguien habría subido la temperatura con un conjuro?El griterío era insorportable.

—¿Me oyes?

_«_Sí, Neville, te oigo. Aún conservo mi capacidad auditiva. Estás a cincuenta centímetros de mí_»_.

—¡Esperame!—volvió a gritar.—¡No te muevas!

«Ojalá».

Se alejó en lo posible de la aglomeración central para apoyarse en la ventanilla del tren, en el único hueco que parecía accesible, observando detenidamente los pasos de Neville. La verdad es que tenía más habilidad que ella en eso de escabullirse y empujar y en menos de cinco segundos ya lo tenía a su lado con el pelo sudado sobre la frente, y las mejillas sonrosadas:

—¿No parece qué cada vez hay más alumnos que van a Hogwarts?—Saludó.

Iba a encogerse de hombros, pero le dio miedo no poder volver a ponerlos en su sitio.

—No lo sé, Nev.—Respondió, un poco agobiada mirando a su alrededor—. Yo solo...Mmm..Necesito ir al servicio, ¿sabes?

—¿Eh?

Pobre Neville. En cuanto alguien mencionaba de casualidad y sin querer alguna parte de la anatomía femenina, se le caía la mandíbula e intentaba que los ojos no se le movieran hacia ningún lugar «prohibido». Hermione no creía que su abuela hubiese tenido con él la charla de las abejitas y las florecitas ni remotamente, así que intentó cambiar de tema.

—¿Crees que podrías hacerme un hueco para llegar hasta allí?

—¡Claro!—Dijo aliviado por el nuevo rumbo de la conversación—. Sígueme.

Deseoso de ayudar, Neville se dio la vuelta y empezó, con su nueva y asombrosa capacidad, a esquivar y empujar a la gente sin que nadie se diese la vuelta para insultarle, y Hermione lo siguió pegado a su espalda como una lapa. A pesar de que había crecido bastante ese año la verdad es que había perdido peso, y se fijó en que ya no parecía abultar tanto como otros veranos. Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya visualizaba su meta con cánticos celestiales incluidos.

—¡Eres estupendo, Nev!—Susurró en su oído, intentando hacerse oír.

—¡De nada!

De pronto un hueco maravilloso se abrió entre ellos y pudieron separarse. Detrás quedaba la odisea que habían tenido que cruzar para llegar hasta allí, y delante, como un espejismo, los servicios.

Hermione no iba a alargarse mucho más en la despedida. Su vegija se había hecho con el control de su cuerpo.

—¡Gracias otra vez!—Le agradeció con una sonrisa, cruzando las piernas disimuladamente—. Estamos en el compartimento de siempre, por si quieres acercarte.

Quizás así el humor de Harry aumentaría, y dejaría de ser una nube negra de rayos y tormentas, huracanes, y los siete jinetes del Apocalipsis.

—Vale, nos vemos luego.—Respondió Neville con otra sonrisa.

—Nos vemos luego.

Nunca más iba a beber tal cantidad de zumo de calabaza en el desayuno. Nunca más.

Se había quedado un rato mirando como Neville se marchaba multitud arriba pero enseguida se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar sin más dilación.

Por fin.

—¿Eres la última?—Le dijo de repente una vocecita, tres tonos más agudo que el límite aconsejable para la sordera.

Hermione tuvo que mirar esta vez hacia abajo, muy abajo. Alguien le había tirado de la túnica para llamar su atención:

—Sí, soy la última—. Contestó, con una sonrisa. Por Merlín, la niña que le había hablado era una cucada—. ¿Quieres entrar antes que yo?

Era tan guapa y tan dulce, y tan rubia, que podría haber derretido una enorme montaña de hielo en una milésima de segundo. Estaba allí parada a su lado haciendo un pucherito encantador con sus labios. ¿Quién le iba a decir que no con esos ojitos azules?

—No me importa, cariño—.Volvió a decirle, agachándose hacia ella—. Puedes pasar.

—¿En serio?—Preguntó la niña blandiendo una sonrisa de mil rayos cegadores.

«Por favor, pasa, pasa. Tarda lo que quieras, ¿hay papel higiénico? ¿te lo traigo? ¿te gustan las tartas?».

—¡Claro!—Sonrió— Vamos, ya puedes ent...—Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase.

La niña se transformó delante de sus ojos y se convirtió en un monstruo salvaje mientras profería un grito de guerra animal:

—¡Globos de agua!

Una manada de niños rabiosos salidos de no sabía donde, entraron en tromba en el de baño justo a tiempo de que se pegara a la pared. Parecían haberse colado en el expresso de Hogwarts un par de años antes de que les tocara, hasta que vio a un grandullón de no más de once años con una cara bobalicona y con los brazos llenos de lo que parecía ser bombas fétidas. Hermione lo siguió totalmente estupefecta mientras entraba en el baño detrás de los demás y cerraba la puerta.

—Ese, Granger—dijo otra voz de pronto—, es un claro ejemplo de que no se puede ser bueno con la gente.

Hermione siguió el sonido de aquella voz. La persona que le estaba hablando se encontraba justo a su lado, casi hombro con hombro, apoyado como ella en la pared.

—Si quieres un consejo—siguió diciendo—, la próxima vez fíjate bien en que no tenga heridas y costras en las rodillas, ni las manos llenas de globos. No te dejes guiar por las apariencias.— Estaban tan cerca que por un momento se perdió en aquellos ojos grises que la observaban detenidamente. DEMASIADO cerca.—. Ese es otro buen consejo, pero no hace falta que me des las gracias.

Parpadeó un par de veces confundida, hasta que se le encendió la bombilla mental y se iluminó el cartel de «DANGER» en letras rojas y parpadeantes.

—¡Malfoy!—Exclamó, retirándose de la pared de un salto.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora por la sorpresa. Que ella supiera, jamás, en la vida, habían estado a tan poca distancia como lo habían estado hacia cinco segundos, pero Malfoy no parecía afectado en absoluto. La miraba sin interés, apoyando un talón en la pared despreocupadamente, con la túnica ya puesta y la corbata medio desanudada. Ya no tenía pegado el pelo al cráneo como lo recordaba de años anteriores; ahora tenía el flequillo rubio cayéndole sobre por la frente, y aquella mueca de asco y desagrado que siempre le caracterizaban, había sido reemplazada por una leve sonrisa condescenciente imposible de descifrar.

Imposible.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ella casi había sufrido un paro cardiaco y él expelía tranquilidad y dominio por vaharadas. ¿Desde cuando habían cambiado los roles? ¿desde cuando era ella la que perdía el dominio de la situación, y no él? Hermione, por supuesto, no iba a dejar que tomase el control. Ni por todos la galeones del mundo.

—¿Qué haces?—Le dijo friamente y con desprecio, intentado recuperar la dignidad perdida.

«Así, Herm. Muy bien. Recuérdalo, eres la chica de hielo. Eres como una veela despreciando a un ser minúsculo e insignificante».

Pero él le pregunto a su vez, cruzándose de brazos:

—¿Qué hago de _qué_?

IN-DI-FE-REN-CIA.

Su vegija estaba a punto de sufrir un serio caso de escape inminente. ¿Si cruzaba las piernas seria demasiado evidente la situación?

—Malfoy, este es el cuarto de baño de las chicas.—«¡Ni se te ocurra empezar a dar saltitos. NI SE TE OCURRA!»—. Así que...¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero Draco cambió la expresión, mirándola fijamente unos segundos:

—¿Sabes qué, Granger?—Le dijo suavemente, con los ojos entrecerrados—. En realidad eres tú, la que está esperando en el baño de los chicos.

—No puede ser.—Respondió totalmente incrédula, dándose la vuelta.

El cartelito de la puerta con el dibujo de un monigote azul y varita en mano opinaba totalmente lo contrario. Hermione abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, mirando como el muñeco hacia el gesto de ir a abrirse la bragueta una y otra vez.

«Vale. No pasa nada. Simplemente te has equivocado. Es una completa tontería. No se va a reír de ti por eso».

«¡VOY A MATAR A NEVILLE!».

«Date la vuelta tranquilamente, Herm. ¡Te está mirando!».

—Está bien.—Carraspeó por fin, mientras se volvía para mirarle en actitud retadora—. Este es el de baño de los chicos, ¿y...?

—¡Lo siento, Herm!

—¿Eh?

Alguien había salido de la multitud del pasillo y casi la había atropellado. Neville parecía alarmado y preocupado a partes iguales.

—¡Menos mal que te encuentro!—Exclamó.

—¿Neville?

—Me he equivocado, ¿sabes? El baño de las chicas está al otro lado.—Jadeó, extenuado. Parecía que había corrido hasta allí como un loco y aquello le enterneció.

«Pobre Nev. Retiro lo de acabar con él».

—Vale, no pasa nada—Le dijo quitándole importancia—. Pero me parece que no voy a tener tiempo de llegar hasta allí. Lo siento.

Sin embargo, Neville ignoró deliberamente su comentario y la miró extrañado:

—¿Con quién hablabas?

—¿Perdona?

—Porque estabas hablando con alguien, ¿no?

El corazón se le desbocó cuando cayó en la cuenta.

«¡Malfoy!».

Se dio la vuelta tan rápidamente que estuvo a punto de marearse.

—Eh...

«...»

—¿Herm? ¿Qué estamos...?—Tanteó Neville, bajando la voz—. ¿Que estamos mirando?

Había seguido la mirada estupefacta de Hermione hasta dar con una increíble, fabulosa y muy interesante...pared blanca.

«Eso me pregunto yo», se dijo, pero se dio la vuelta para hablarle a Neville:

—No te lo vas a creer, pero estaba hablando con Malfoy.

—Ah.

No le pasó desapercibido la incredulidad en la voz el chico, y se volteó por segunda vez para mirar a su alrededor:

—Te lo juro—Le dijo convencida, observando más allá del pasillo—. Me estaba diciendo que me había equivocado de baño y que en realidad estaba en la cola equivocada. Y algo sobre niñas con costras en las rodillas, globos, y que no debería de dejarme guiar por las apariencias.

—Claro...

Hermione se volvió para mirarle, con los brazos cruzados:

—No me crees, ¿verdad?

—No, no es eso.—Negó efusivamente—. Es solo que... me parece extraño.

—¿El qué?

—Bueno, ese tema de conversación no me parece muy...de Malfoy, la verdad.

—Pues no sé que decirte, Nev.—Comentó, un poco confusa y soltando un suspiro—. Estaba aquí y fue de lo único que hablamos.

—¿Ni siquiera un...?Ya sabes.—Vaciló, bajando la voz—. Ni siquiera un...¿«sangre sucia»?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No, nada de eso. Se dirigió a mi por Granger—. Recordó, un poco perdida—. Solo Granger.

No pudieron seguir hablando mucho más. Su conversación quedó interrumpida cuando la increíble-niña-mutante salió del cuarto de baño sonriendo siniestramente y cargada de globos de agua, detrás de su séquito de demonios.

En fin. Situaciones extremas necesitan medidas extremas.

Se acercó a la puerta del baño y un poco avergonzada se dirigió a Neville:

—Por favor, no se lo cuentes a Ron.

—Claro—. Asintió, viendo como la puerta se cerrada tras ella.

Ya se ocuparía más tarde de aquella niña, pensó. Pero no de Malfoy. Aún tenía sus ojos grises clavados en los suyos, como en un sueño, y aquello no le gustaba en absoluto.

_…_

**_Nota final: _**_Es cortito porque es el comienzo, y quiero ver que aceptación tiene la historia para seguirla. Ando en época de exámenes así que tardaré algo es subir el próximo capítulo, pero esta vez ya será un poco más largo. Bueno, ya sabéis, un _**_REVIEW _**_no está nunca de más, y me haréis muy muy feliz _**_:) _**_Hay escritoras que se andan quejando de que la gente ya no deja comentarios, y es verdad, así que intentemos que_**_FF _**_no se vaya al garete. ¡_**_Ustedes, las lectora, sois la principal motivación de las que escribimos! _**


End file.
